Home again
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Isabella Swan is headed back to where she began. Only what she finds is hard to take in. The Alpha of the wolf pack has imprinted on her . Her father now lives in La Push and she feels like she's going crazy.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own twilight

"Hello Forks/La Push police station how can I help you?" Sue answered the phone.

"Can I talk to chief Swan Please?" an upset voice came over the phone.

"May I ask who this is please?"

"Sue it's me can I please talk to my father." Bella's voice wavers as she feels a fresh wave of tears coming on.

"Oh Bella sweetie one second. Are you okay dear?"

"No." Bella sobs I need my father please." Sue went to connect Bella through but noticed Charlie was already on a phone call.

One second sweetie I have to go and get him." Placing Bella on hold Sue jumped up and ran to Charlie's Office knocking on the door. When she didn't get an answer she pushed the door open.

"Sue what are you doing I'm on the phone?" Charlie said placing his hand over the reciver.

"I'm sorry Charlie but Bella's on the phone and I think something's wrong she seems really upset.

"Yes I'm sorry about that but I'm going to have to call you back we have an emergency here." Charlie said to the person on the other end of the phone. He hung up and Sue hurried to connect Bella to her father.

"Bella are you okay?" were the first words out of Charlie's mouth as he picked up the phone.

"No I'd don't know what to do dad." Bella sobbed into the phone.

"Whoa back up what happened?"

"I cam home from school and I found a note on the table from Renee she packed everything and she moved to Florida she told me I was old enough to live on my own and I was left with only a hundred dollars.

"That…" Charlie seethed. Who could leave their sixteen year old daughter and move to another state.

I… I don't know what to do?" Bella whispered into the phone brushing the tears hastily from her face.

"You'll come live with me Bella don't even think about it." Charlie tried to sooth his distraught daughter even though over fifteen hundred miles separated them. Really what Charlie wanted to do was find his good for nothing ex-wife and wring her neck. He couldn't believe she'd done something like this.

"I don't have money for a ticket."

"Bella you really think I'd make you buy your own ticket no I'm going to reserve one right now and you use the money you have to get a cab to the airport. I wish I could pick you up but I can't I'll call you with all the details okay."

"Thanks dad." Bella said hanging up the phone she went to her room and packed all of her things looking around the empty house and the crumbled note her mother had left.

Charlie dialed the only number he could think of. "Hello." The voice on the other end answered.

"Hey Billy is Jacob around."

Billy snorted. "You do know he doesn't live here anymore right old man."

"Yes I'm aware of that and I'm also aware of his potrols but I know that if anything he's usually with you so I thought I'd try. So is he there."

"Yeah he's here." Billy turned to his son who was at the moment laid out on the couch watching a football game. "Hey Lazy bones Charlie wants to talk to you." Billy tossed the phone.

"Hey Charlie. What can I do for you?" Jacob asked figuring Charlie wanted his car fixed and needed to be penciled in. usually Jacob would have been at the garage right now but he figured Paul and Jared could handle it and he hadn't had a moment to himself in what felt like forever.

"I have a favor to ask you. You remember my daughter Bella right?"

"Yeah she's what sixteen now," Jacob asked doing the math in his head and knowing Bella was four years younger then himself.

"Yeah that's right anyway she's coming to live with me but I can't get away to pick her up is there anyway you can her plane comes in at nine tonight."

"Yeah sure no problem."

"Great thanks." With that Charlie hung up the phone.

"So what did he want?" Billy asked rolling himself into the living room.

"Bella is coming home someone has to pick her up at the airport tonight which means I have to call a pack meeting someone has to take over my patrol tonight. Jacob called all the pack together and waited before they all came piling into the house.

"Thank you for saving us that place is boring. "Jared and Paul said.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Okay boys he looked at Sam his Beta, Paul, Jared, Seth, Colin, Brady. Embry, Quil " and girls." He said looking at Leah who was scowling at him. "I have to go do something to night which means one of you has to take my patrol and please don't make me Alpha order you."

"I'll do it." Leah sighed "I have nothing better to do with my life but what is so important that you have to do something?"

"I have to go and pick up Chief Swans daughter."

"Oh I remember her used to play with her when we were younger she's okay."

"Wow a female Leah doesn't hate will the world ever cease to amaze me." Embry teased.

"shut up." Leah growled.

"Play nice you two.' Jacob smirked.

Bella stood at the door her bags on her shoulder as she looked around for the last time. her father had called her with the flight information and now she was on her way. Away from Arizona and towards Forks. The cab ride was uneventful and the plane ride was just as boring. As she stood in the airport looking around she wondered who her father would send to her.

"Exucse me." She turned around almost jumping out of her skin.

"Yes." She looked into this tall man's eyes and froze."

"Are you Isabella Swan?" Jacob asked through a lump in his throat.

"Yes." Bella said shaking her head.

"I'm Jacob Black I'm not sure if you remember me but your dad sent me to get you."

"Oh of course Jacob I remember." Bella smiled relaxing a little.

"Are these your bags?"

"Yeah." Bella handed him one as she followed him out to his truck and hopped in. Jacob looked over at the girl beside him and knew he was screwed he'd imprinted on Charlie Swan's daughter. Charlie Swan the guy who knew about the pack sure but he still owned a gun and knew how to use it not to mention how to hide a body. Jacob was positive he wouldn't be happy about a twenty year old werewolf imprinting on his sixteen year old daughter. Best friends son or not.

A/N so here's my new story I hope you like it taking another stab at Bella and Jacob. Only in this Jake is older then Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight

The car ride was silent as they drove through the lush green that was Washington. They passed through Forks and Bella turned to look at Jacob. "What's going on I thought you were taking me to my dad?"

"Oh uh?" Jake looked at her and silently cursed Charlie. "You're dad moved to La Push about a year ago."

"He did what?" Bella's mouth formed into a hard line. Jacob looked at the murderous look on her face and wasn't sure if he should tell her that he lived with Sue Clearwater and her two children Leah and Seth. He decided telling her that wasn't a good idea he really did want to live after all.

"Yeah um…" Jacob trailed off.

"What, what else do you have to tell me spit it out." Bella said looking directly at him. She was frustrated her mother had just up and left with her young boyfriend to relive her youth and her father seemed to have moved without telling her and was hiding god only knew what else.

"Yeah you're scary." Jacob muttered. Bella just glared at him. "Okay, okay." Jake said. "Your dad moved in with Sue Clearwater and her kids Leah and Seth."

"Sue Clearwater I know Harry Died a few years ago but I didn't realize that Sue and my dad got together. "

"don't you ever talk to your father?"

"Yes I do thank you very much but you know what you try and get Charlie to tell you anything about his life it's like pulling teeth. How are you today dad? You know what he say's to that. "Slammed at work went fishing with Billy this weekend."

Jacob cringed. "You're right about that kind of though I don't know why Charlie wouldn't have told you about moving."

"You try to figure out my parents and when you do tell me." Bella sighed as Jacob pulled into the driveway to a small house. "Well this should be fun." Bella sighed getting out of the car and grabbing her bags. Jacob grabbed the last one and followed her up the walkway pushing the door open.

"Who's here." A girl of about eighteen came out of another room. "Jacob what are you doing? And Oh my Bella what are you doing here?" at that moment Bella realized this was Leah Clearwater. She hadn't seen the girl in years but it all fit.

"Leah Bella is moving in and she had no idea that her dad was with your mom so lets not be your usual bitch self-please. Leah's eyes narrowed as she looked at Jacob.

"You…" she trailed off. He nodded jerkily behind Bella's back. A smile fell across Leah's face as she came forward. "Well Bella let's get you set up we don't have any extra rooms right now but Seth is staying over at Colin and Brady's for the night so you can use his room and in the morning we can go shopping for another bed to put in my room."

Bella turned around to look at Jacob. This wasn't the Leah she remembered the Leah she remembered was hard core bitch. "Uh Thanks Leah."

"No problem let's get you settled in." Leah led them towards a room. "Just put your stuff down for now."

"I have things I have to do." Jacob said putting the bag he was carrying down.

"Bella looked up from where she'd unzipped one of her bags. "Thank you for the ride Jacob sorry for being a bit bitchy I was just caught off guard crazy few days and all."

"No problem." He waved her concern away.

"I'll walk you out Jacob." Leah said grabbing his arm and steering him towards the door once they were on the porch she pounced.

"So." She smirked you Imprinted on Bella Swan. The great Alpha has fallen."

"Oh be quite Leah and don't you dare say anything to anyone got it not even Sam."

"Oh but I tell Sam everything." Her eyes twinkled.

"Ugg." Jacob threw his hands in the air. "don't make me Alpha order you to not speak."

"Oh you wouldn't do that." Leah teased but fine I won't tell Sam. But wait until Charlie finds out you're screwed." She rubbed her hands together.

"Yeah Charlie. He's screwed I wouldn't be surprised if Bella started Yellilng about not telling her important information the second she sees him. I can't believe that he didn't tell her he was with your mom."

Leah shrugged. I still haven't figured out Charlie."

"Right well who's on patrol?"

"Sam. Hey do you think Bella will shift and we'll have two double imprints on our hands?"

"Leah truly sometimes I think you're an idiot you know she won't she isn't from the reservation she's as pale face as you can get."

"You really don't know your history lesson do you?"

"what are you talking about?" Jacob sighed.

"Charlie Swan's Grandmother on his father's side was full blooded Quileute."

"What?"

"Yeah she married a man from Forks and had Charlie's father and then Charlie's father married Charlie's mother and they had Charlie.

"Well I mean I guess it's a possibility. Which line?"

"The Ateara line old Quil is Charlie's Great uncle how you don't know this and you call yourself the future chief.

"Yeah sorry I had other things to worry about." He snapped. He took a deep breath. "I don't know if she'll shift we'll just have to keep a close eye on her. "

"Right I'm on that are you calling a pack meeting?"

"Not yet I just need to go and think we'll have a pack meeting tomorrow after you get back from shopping with Bella."

"Okay." Leah nodded.

She watched him walk away and shook her head. Did she think that Bella would shift not really but she had a feeling that she'd be important more important than just an Alpha Female. Yes she was going to be important there was no other explanation between an Ateara and Black Union the two oldest pack family's that would a formable union.

A/N Wow amazing response to the last chapter. Anyway. So the family lines are really twisted here. Charlie hasn't been honest with his daughter and Leah and Sam have a double imprint.


End file.
